The present invention relates generally to mobile vehicles requiring an electrical system with a battery, and more specifically to a support arrangement for a battery which permits the battery to be stored in a protective compartment on the vehicle during normal operation and to swing outwardly from the compartment for access during maintenance of the battery.
Many vehicles, such as self-propelled agricultural implements, require a battery which must be accessible for recommended scheduled maintenance. Part of normal maintenance requires that the operator be able to look into the cells from the top at a safe distance to observe fluid level. Also, the cables and the posts on the battery must be accessible for cleaning. The battery as well should be accessible for periodic replacement.
In some implements, the only easily accessible area suitable for supporting the battery is in the engine compartment. However, heat from the engine can lead to premature battery failure. In other implements, the battery is stored in a fixed compartment attached to the vehicle frame. Often it is necessary to support the battery outwardly from the implement frame where it can hinder access to or maneuverability of the implement, or otherwise it is necessary to support the battery where access to the battery posts and cells is severely limited.